Unfortunately Not My Evil Twin
by Lamanta
Summary: Kira/Light in a gentle and affectionate way... well as affectionate as those two can get. Mindfuckery. LEMON. From a Kink Meme Prompt.


So, this is from the Death Note Kink Meme on Livejournal too. Requested was: _Kira/Light. Kira tops (as if he'd allow anything else), but the sex is gentle and affectionate. Juxtaposition between the tenderness and Kira's lack of respect for Light's wants (e.g. for Kira to stop killing people orz). Bonus points for dubcon on Light's part, but if included it should be more of the passive nonreaction type than the struggling type._

I apologize for mistakes with words, grammar and/or spelling in advance. As English is not my first language, please feel free to correct them. And now, on to the story!

* * *

_Unfortunately not my evil twin_

_

* * *

_

5. November. It was night time. And L was finally dead. Dead for good. Kira felt empowered by the happenings of the day, invincible. Like a spider weaves it´s net he had laid out the foundations of his plan many days in advance, and like gullible puppets they all followed his lead, played their part and now he was rid of Rem, free of suspicion and L was nothing more than old news.

Kira felt so good and free he actually relaxed before drifting off into a deep sleep. If only he hadn´t. For a part of him he subconsciously suppressed during the day took this change to fight him for control. During the time he gave up ownership of the notebook Light had to fight vehemently against L and his accusations, he distanced himself from Kira and his actions, condemned them and even while acknowledging and understanding what Kira tried to do Light realized that his chosen path was wrong and it would not work out. This part of Kira did not simply disappear when he regained his memories. No, it was buried under the onslaught of old memories, feelings and convictions. Swept away by the realization that Ryuuzaki was right all along and being so stumped by it, that Light lost his mental foothold and Kira had it easy regaining control. And his tight reign never loosened up while he was still tiptoeing around L.

But now that things changed this previously ignored part of Light prepared to fight the monster he had become with tooth and nails. Seizing his change he appeared the moment Kira drifted into sleep. Unfortunately Light did not have enough momentum to gain control over his body, he merely managed to access the consciousness. Only that his consciousness was busily dreaming. So he took form in front of his counterpart Kira.

"Oh?" the delusional teenager looked at his doppelganger practically tasting in the air that this was no mere dream woven imagery. And as Kira had the mind of a genius he was already sorting through theories and calculating which would be the most likely.

Light meanwhile cursed his incompetence. Why didn´t he gain control? Originally this was his body, so it should come naturally back to him, shouldn´t it?

A frightening smirk grew on Kira´s face as he observed his innocent self.

"Don´t be so surprised." He said. "This is my domain because I evolved from you. You, Light, are the artificial person, created by my memory loss, while I am the original owner of this consciousness."

As if to prove a point Kira held up his hands indicating their surrounding and what once had been a nondescribed room turned itself into the investigation headquarters. Light felt out of place in his old school uniform. Kira took a step forward and grabbed his red tie.

"This brings back memories." He said. "From before I found the death note. I was so sheltered, unchallenged and bored that sometimes I thought I was going insane because of all this monotony."

"That didn´t give you the right to become nothing more than a foul murderer!" Light spat out while thinking "_and turning insane for real._" With a step back the tie fell flat onto his chest. Now it hung loosely over the front of his shirt, reaching farther down than the belt.

"Perhaps not." Kira mused. "But it is what happened. To speak the truth; if L could have arrested me I truly wouldn´t have been anything other than a mass murderer. I would have killed thousands without achieving my goal, making the death of all those already killed worthless. Indeed, all would have been in vain, so I need to succeed in becoming a god and forming the world to avoid that horrifying outcome."

Light felt sick hearing those words coming from his own mouth, seeing the dangerous, deranged glint in his own eyes and knowing, that this was the path he himself had willingly chosen. There was so much wrong with what Kira said that he couldn´t believe he once had convinced himself for this to be the right thing to do.

There Kira stood, wearing the clothing of his greatest victory, unbuttoned white shirt over a dark T-shirt and beige trousers in which he saw L die in front of his eyes and proclaimed himself a god. Light wearily sank into one of the uncomfortable chairs from headquarters.

"How did I delude myself so much?" Light said into the silence of the room. It felt unreal being in these familiar quarters without anyone from the police – without L.

Kira went to him, supporting his weight with his hands on the arm rests and leaning over his form. Light pressed his back against the chair trying to keep his private space free. Seeking to avoid his own features looming over him. God, it was like looking in a mirror. Honey colored hair, brown eyes, straight nose, even the barely visibly mole on his left cheek was there. If there had been a distinguishing mark to tell the two apart Light would have felt immensely better. Maybe he could have deluded himself into thinking that Kira were an impersonator or a look alike. Fact was it was like having his clone in front of him, not even a twin would have been this identical. Only when Kira let the overconfidence show from behind his mask did Light detect someone else behind his own face, another person wearing his features.

After having stared into Light´s eyes for a long time Kira leaned closer to the ear. "You don´t know who you truly are, Light." He whispered softly. "You do not realize what this rotten world has really done to you; how it sickened you to know what great things we were capable of and see what humanity did with it´s potential."

"No." Light shook his head. "That is not true."

"But it is, Light." Kira said laying his hand on Light´s cheek and turning it gently in his direction. "All this crime, wasted intellect and lost resources, it is unacceptable what we knowingly do to ourselves, to the earth and our future. You could not bear to see the catastrophe in the making. Slowly you lost your trust in your elders, the hope you held for the educated next generation."

Light had closed his eyes whishing it would turn him deaf too. He did not want to hear all this, his hidden secrets laid bare before him by this monster. But Kira took that chance to touch their foreheads together. He continued.

"With every heinous crime you got disappointed again, every day your loathing and apathy grew a little bit more. Light, you were slowly loosing yourself."

Light felt smothered by Kira´s nearness and simultaneously exposed by his words. He felt his composure crumbling bit by bit. He had to fight back now, or Kira would be able to push him back into the depths of his subconscious.

"But even so, murder is always wrong. And someone capable of murder is the worst." Light forced the words out, willing them to sound stronger than he felt.

"I know." Kira agreed. "I remember how sick and twisted I felt, when I realized that the death note was real. That I had, in fact, already killed two people. It was a terrible thought. I vomited but it could not end the nausea."

Hearing those words Light dared to open his eyes again. Captivated by the honesty he saw in Kira´s eyes he could not look away again.

"But than I realized that I just killed criminals, human scum or for lack of a better word trash. That was it. I only got rid of the trash! There was nothing to be sad about!" Kira laughed and took a step back. Pacing in front of Light´s chair he continued.

"It would have torn me apart if I had not seen what I did for what it truly was: the way to save the world. To get rid off of all that sickened me in it. I held the power in my hands to create a world worth living in. An utopia only for the just, the innocent." Here Kira stopped again. He got a strange look in his eyes, a mix between melancholy and adoration. He invaded Light´s private space, taking his face in his hands and stared at him. "For people like you Light."

And really looking at Light Kira realized that he was the person most worthy of this new world he was creating. Light was without a fault in body and mind. A sudden desire to own something so rare, so beautiful gripped Kira. But he did not want to destroy that innocence. Did not want to over helm the human he once was too much.

Now it was Light who felt sick and hopeless. After this tail he finally understood what turned him into this murderer. It was his conscience. His guilt did not leave him alone; in fact it made him sick to the core. He broke. And the shattered pieces formed Kira. His wrapped sense of justice coupled with his own brilliant intellect and the power to do the unthinkable made him kill the FBI, L and Rem. Light´s vision blurred and he felt tears sliding down in his skin, dripping onto his neck.

Kira wiped them softly away with his thumbs, brushing his cheeks. It felt like a caress.

"Hush now." He whispered into Light´s ear, his lips softly brushing against his skin. "No need to cry."

Kira´s attempt to calm him down made Light sob harder. He pitied the creature he had become.

"No need to pity me either." Kira said.

Startled Light opened his mouth. "How..?"

Kira only grinned maniacal at him.

"Why so surprised? You are a part of me and in my mind. Of course I get to know how you feel."

Hearing those words hope started to blossom in Light again.

"Knowing how I feel you can empathize with me. Please, Kira, reconsider! For whatever reason: Killing is wrong!"

Kira let out a growl. He gripped Light´s hair tight and yanked his head back so it hurt. The look in his eyes was murderous.

"Do not call me that ever again." He ordered. "I hate that misleading name the masses gave me. I am supposed to be their god and they dare to call me killer to my face?"

Light winced and Kira turned gentle again. His grip loosened and his fingers started weaving gentle patterns over his hair easing the sting. His lips descended onto Light´s forehead and he gave him a lingering kiss. He wanted to seduce Light slowly, not use force on him.

Hesitantly Light started to speak again, ignoring the implications the kiss held.

"But killing is all you can do. You know that it is wrong to end life. That is the whole point of you judging criminals! That you know that what they are doing is wrong! So please, stop killing and stop hurting yourself with your crimes."

"How wonderful you are, Light." Kira whispered, humoring the teen. "Even now you want to redeem me. But I am past the point of needing redemption."

Light´s breath got caught in his throat as Kira came even closer and sat himself on top of him, straddling him. His hands left Light´s head and undid the loosened knot on his tie, quickly unbuttoning the first few buttons. He let the tie fall to the ground. It´s red the only vibrant color in the room. Kira`s hand came lying on top of Light´s beating heart, flat palm pressed against the exposed skin.

"I feel the turmoil in your heart. Feel your disgust, confusion and your denial. I know it all. And I know too that I am no martyr damning myself to reach a higher goal - because I am becoming a god!"

With his free hand he began stroking Light´s jaw line, leaning in again to whisper into his ear as if desperate to convince him.

"I left my humanity behind, so those rules do no longer apply to me. There is no hypocrisy in what I do for as god it is in my right to judge and kill, destroying and creating as I pleas."

Light drew in a shaking breath. He felt goose bumps breaking out on his skin, caused by the hot breath on his neck and the fingers stroking him over his quickly beating heart.

"You cannot simply decide to cease being human and become a god." He said, already knowing it was in vain, possessing the same stubbornness as Kira.

"Perhaps you are no longer capable of understanding the being I have become." Kira mused. "Even L with his intellect was not able to comprehend my greatness. But it does not matter any more. He lost and died and you ceased to be and birthed me. I should thank you for that, Light."

Again his mouth descended onto his ear, nibbling at it gently and trailing chaste kisses down his neck to Light´s throat. Light´s hands came upon Kira´s body, weakly trying to push him away, to not fall into this madness, useless as it was. There never was escape from oneself.

"These are now my ears, and eyes." Kira said. He took one of Light hands and brought it to his lips. Lovingly kissing every digit. Worshipping them for enabling him to write down names. "Those fingers now belong to me too."

"Stop it!" Light demanded. But it came out sounding more like a plea than anything else. Kira smiled again.

"But I do not feel any revulsion coming from you. Just distraught confusion. Perhaps you are not comfortable in this room?" Kira asked, and even while he spoke the computers bled away, the walls came nearer and the chair in which Light sat transformed into a bed. They now were in his old room at home. Somehow that was even worse.

Kira used this change in settings to grab both of Light hands and pressing them into the mattress over his head. He slipped one knee in between Light´s legs and pressed it against his groin. Light closed his eyes again and took a breath.

"I do not want this." He said.

"You do not know what you want. Have you forgotten that I share this body with you?" For emphasize Kira started rubbing his knee against Light´s penis, slowly getting a reaction out of it.

"I will make you moan and tremble with passion, Light." Kira moaned and kissed Light´s unresponsive lips. "I want you to forget all your silly little ideals and have you worship me. Making you not care about anything else."

"How could you make me forget that you have killed numerous humans?" Light asked, moving his lips against Kira´s mouth.

Ignoring the question as unimportant Kira deepened the kiss. His tongue invading Light´s mouth in a slow, controlled caress, brushing against teeth and flesh while exploring it in gentle seduction, not trying to domineer but controlling the kiss all the same. Pressing his knee once again against Light´s erection he moved one of his hands to Light´s open shirt going straight to the nipple. Brushing against it and teasing it with his fingertips.

With his hands still held by Kira Light squirmed against him, feeling his heart speed up and blood rushing everywhere. His face felt hot from blushing and his cook started to get erect. Becoming aroused in this situation was mortifying, but that did not change the fact that this helplessness Kira´s presence invoked in him was kind of a turn on.

Noticing Lights reluctant arousal Kira left his mouth and planted kisses along his breast.

"That´s it." Kira encouraged him. "Enjoy it."

Leaving Light´s hands alone he started unbuttoning the rest of his white shirt exposing the slim stomach.

Baring the smooth skin before him Kira stared at the beautiful teen. Narcissistic pleasure cursed through his being thinking that he looked just as good himself. He let his hands wander over the exposed body, knowing to tweak the nipples harshly, followed by a soft brush of the tips of his fingers and being aware that gently rubbing the area around his navel would drive Light wild.

Suddenly there were hands stopping his in their tracks. Light had seized them with his own, holding them in place above his stomach.

"Don´t do this." He said. "This is.." Light searched for an appropriate word. "It´s sick. I mean, you look like me. No, you are me – how can you want this?"

Kira simply ground his knee more firmly into Light´s erection; forcing a gasp from his lips and making him loosen his grip. Freeing his hands Kira took Light´s own in his hand and pressed them once again over his head into the mattress. With the other free hand he created a heated path from Light´s neck over his chest nearing the navel and ending on his exposed hip. He felt Light shudder under his touch, his breath hitching and the pulse speeding up.

"How could I really want anyone else?" Kira answered the question. The _no one else is good enough_ wasn´t said out loud but implied strongly enough to not leave any doubt in Lights mind as to the meaning of Kira´s words.

And then Kira leaned in for another kiss, distracting him with his tongue, nibbling at his lower lip while opening the buckle of Light´s belt and unbuttoning his trousers. Once again Light felt smothered by the others presence. Kira was everywhere. In his face, over him, between his legs and in his mind too. Everywhere they touched he sent tingles through Light´s body, making him aware of even his tiniest movements.

Light felt vulnerable and defenseless before him. His confusion hindered his will to fight and without fight Kira kept crossing boundaries, taking more and more from him and leaving him with noting but mixed feelings and growing arousal.

He whimpered as Kira began stroking his penis through his underwear.

Electric shocks were sent from his middle straight to his brain steadily destroying higher thought process and turning it into mush. Light closed his eyes tightly trying to pretend Kira were someone else.

"Don´t do that!" Kira snapped angrily at him. "Didn´t you listen to me? I want you to worship me! No pretending on your part is allowed." He barely held himself back from viciously biting the others lip as punishment. "Open your eyes and look at who is doing this to you!" Kira demanded, rubbing his whole body sensually against Light´s.

Light moaned helplessly against the sensation and obeyed.

Satisfied Kira locked his eyes with Light´s and slowly sat back. He squeezed Light´s erection once again, enjoying seeing the pleasure that flitted over his face and than he stood up. Not looking away he untied Light´s shoos, letting them drop carelessly onto the floor, followed by socks and than Light´s trousers. Still holding Light´s eyes with his own he left the bed and moved towards the table in front of the window. The sunlight shining into their room caressed Kira´s features, giving them a warm, gentle glow. Than Kira reached out and grabbed something from the desk.

He turned around again and in his hand he held the pen with which he wrote into the death note. The sunrays behind him created a hallow around his head and with the murder weapon in his fingers and a frightening smile on his lips he came back to the bed. With every step he came closer to Light who was caught between fearful glancing at the harmless pen in Kira´s hand, knowing how much harm it could do and had done, and the terrible lie his innocent features presented. He gulped.

"Don´t touch me with that thing." He said weakly.

"Are you repulsed by what this represents?" Kira asked sweetly and sat beside Light on the bed. Reaching out he drew the tip of the pen across Light´s ankle. Light shuddered at the touch. He sat up himself, loosing his shirt in the process while trying to grab the pen to throw it far away, where he couldn´t see it, but Kira was faster. He took hold of him around the middle and pulled him into his lap. Light stilled feeling Kira´s aroused penis press into his backside, his naked back against his still clothed chest and their legs entwined. Kira´s free arm came around his body, locking him into place while he shrugged out of his shoes using only his feet.

Once again he trailed the pen over Light´s skin, this time starting at the knees. Light´s leg jerked in reaction. He drew in a deep breath and exhaled shakily as Kira came to his boxers, pushing the metal under the fabric and teasing the still covered sensitive places there. Wanting to escape Light hid his face in Kira´s neck, closing his eyes again but unable to stop feeling the pen, now tracing crisscross patterns over his covered erection. A tortured moan flew from his lips and Kira shuddered in reaction to the sound and the hot breath rushing over his neck.

"Do not keep hiding from the truth, Light." He whispered. "It does not suit you." He buried his nose in Light´s soft hair and nuzzled his head while Light´s hands gripped the sheets trying to hold onto something to keep from descending into this maddening lust that was clouding his judgment. The pen pressed against the tip of his penis, teasing it with light strokes while one of Kira´s hand once again played with his nipples.

"You know how many I killed with this pen." Kira said with pride. He took the pen to his mouth and bit unto the cap, keeping it between his teeth while taking the pen back to Light´s stomach.

"Do you remember the first name we wrote?" he asked after spitting the cap unto the bed.

Light shook his head in denial.

"I remember well." Kira said, and without waiting for a reply he set the pen upon Light´s skin under his navel and began to write in his careful way "Otoharada Kuro."

Light whimpered at the feeling of cooling ink on his stomach. It was revolting having that thing brush against him, turning him on, writing on him, but simultaneously it sent bolts of tense arousal through his body. He wanted more. He wanted it to stop.

Kira kissed the nape of his neck to calm him down.

"Do you know who followed?" His whispered words travelled over Light´s being, bringing up memories of an ugly man on a bike.

"Shibuimaru Takuo." Kira said while writing the name down, every single damning letter now adorning Light´s hip.

"Stop, pleas stop!" Light asked uselessly of Kira. "Don´t write anymore, pleas, don't´ kill anymore!"

"Sh." Kira hummed against his ear, laying his fingers over Light´s cheek and brushing away tears Light didn´t know he had been crying. "Don´t cry again, Light." He said, pressing himself firmly against the other´s body, holding him tightly against his chest.

Light took deep breaths trying to steady his wildly beating heart. He did not want to give into the sensations Kira was creating but it was hard to keep thinking straight. The words Kira spoke and every action he took kept getting under his skin. It was making his blood crawl in all the good and bad ways. The tragedy behind it all was that it simply was chance that led him to becoming Kira; it touched his heart, leading him to feel for the murderer. This empathy made him unable to refuse him. It was making him willing to endure and bear the consequences for whatever sick thing Kira had planned.

After all he only had himself to blame.

Nevertheless a part of him kept resisting. His pride still refused to give in to fate, so instead of actively seeking contact with Kira, of pressing against him and shamelessly offering himself Light stayed still. Trembling but unmoving.

A wet finger was held in front of his mouth, tracing the lips. It tasted salty from his tears. Kira, sensing the capitulation smiled against Light´s ear, giving him a rewarding kiss.

"Good." He crooned. "Fighting me was doomed from the beginning." And than he started pressing himself rhythmically into Light´s behind, tracing his shoulder with his tongue and dipping the pen into Light´s navel, smearing the ink deeper into the skin.

A moan escaped Light´s lips. Encouraged Kira left the pen beside them on the bed and went straight for his penis, taking it firmly into his hand, stroking it in tune with his thrusts and smearing the precume over the tip repeatedly.

Light was reduced to a shivering moaning mess, helplessly lost to the sensations created everywhere.

Sensing that Light was nearing the edge Kira ripped the boxers in two to gain better access to Light´s private areas and let him slip from his lap to lay face down on top of the mattress. Eager he shrugged out of his shirts, but only bothered to open the fly of his trousers.

Light meanwhile had regained some of his senses and was beginning to get up from his spread eagle position as Kira unrelenting lay down on top of him, forcing him back unto the bed.

"What?" Light began a question but interrupted himself with a shocked sigh as Kira reached with one hand between Light´s leg starting to fondle his balls. Squeezing them and softly tucking on the hair found down there.

Noisily sucking the air into his heaving lungs Light unconsciously spread his legs so Kira had better access to his groin. He trembled all over, fisting the sheets between his flexing fingers and blankly starring ahead, his vision blurred.

Enjoying the sight Kira rubbed himself with his free hand, coating his fingers with the precume that also already stained his boxers. Having them sticky enough and knowing that he wouldn´t hurt Light if he didn´t want to as they were inside his mind he traced the quivering opening.

Light jerked once and than he became very, very still.

Not caring about that Kira pressed his finger forward, breaching the tight puckered opening with the tip and than forcefully inserting the whole digit at once.

Light muffled his yell by biting the linen hard, tearing the fabric and nearly swallowing threads of it. Although humiliating to be in this position it felt good to be touched intimately. There was pain, but it was pushed to the bottom of his thoughts as other sensations began to spread through him. There was so much movement and pleasure and fullness and so many things at once that his brain shut down trying to comprehend them all. Kira physically invaded him like he already had mentally and as sick and wrong as it was Light was too aroused to really care anymore.

He let himself enjoy the feelings that the sounds of Kira´s harsh breathing and his movements created. Every little stroke was like an electrical shot aimed at his nerve endings creating tingly centers from which the pleasure grew. It was a heady feeling.

Light was drowning in sensations.

Blocking out everything but Kira.

The touch.

The breathing.

His heart beating.

Everything pulsating.

Unaware he started trembling again, pushing back against Kira with needy, little jerks.

And than the fingers _since when were there more than one? _vanished and something else replaced them. The pain returned as it pressed inside and Light suddenly screamed and opened his eyes and saw the pen on the bed laying there innocently and mocking him and his brain started up again.

"No!" he pleaded and where was his pride he was begging and helpless and humiliated. Powerless to stop anything from happening but bound to react and his erection was still there and demanding release soon and with every beat of his heart it pulsed and demanded more and now Kira was moving in earnest and he needed to breath but it was so difficult to get air into his lungs between all the sobbing and pleading he did.

Kira entwined their fingers as if they were lovers, holding his hand gently while he drove himself forcefully into Light. He moaned and than brought his mouth to Light´s ear again.

"All is good." Kira whispered to him. "I´ve got you, Light." And than he laughed and groaned and Light denied it with everything he had but deep down he knew Kira was right.

He was owned.

A moan of his own escaped him as Kira´s free hand gripped Lights erection and squeezed it.

Suddenly he was nearing the edge again.

And then Light was coming all over himself.

He shuddered, a warm, pleasant tingle spreading through his whole body covered in sweat.

"Beautiful." Kira said and kissed him on the head, nuzzling him and giving him a few moments to regain composure. But not too much of it, as he relished in the dominance he had over his counterpart.

Soon he started pushing and pulling again.

Over stimulated as Light was he felt Kira entering him again and again in more detail than before. Kira´s thrusts now were harder and the pace he set was quicker too. Light felt a slight tremor run through Kira´s hand that was holding his. He was slowly loosing control, approaching his own orgasm. Light sighed. Soon it would be over.

"You´re mine." Kira panted and bit down on the side of Light´s neck, drawing a bit of blood.

Light yelped out of shock. Despite all, Kira hadn´t hurt him deliberately before.

Apoplectic kisses followed the act, trying to soothe the sting away. Nonetheless Kira was more demanding now, gripping him stronger and touching him all over, making Light tremble again.

And than Kira took their entwined hands and searched the bed for something, encountering the pen and gripping it between their fingers. He sighed in satisfaction as Light desperately tried to take his hand away. But Kira´s grip was strong and moaning "Yes." And "mine." And "I´ve won" over and over he wrote a big, sloppy L over the canvas of Light´s bed.

And than he came, laughing again between his gasps for air, pressing Light into the mattress and nearly crushing the pen between their joined hands.

Light felt sick knowing that Kira had imagined L´s death the moment he came.

Sick and revolted.

And there Kira was once more, petting him gently, still inside of him and murmuring encouraging words into his ear. Satisfied. Victorious. Murderous Kira.

Light couldn´t take it anymore.

It was all so _wrong _and_ twisted._

And even he himself came too, _god_, what was wrong with him? It was tearing him up inside. He wanted to flee Kira and his corrupting presence, but there was nowhere to go and he was still weak and fading. Light felt himself fading.

He grasped at the mattress willing it to hold him there but it was not working. Desperately he turned to Kira, clinging to his body to keep him there.

And then he violently recoiled from the murderer.

What was he thinking, holding on to Kira of all things?

But his pride did cost him as there was nothing else to hold onto and so he crumbled into himself. Vanishing back into Kira´s subconscious where he came from.

Defeated and unwilling to return a second time for something like this Light let himself go.

Kira smiled while he watched Light slowly disappear into himself. The after echoes of Lights last pleading "Don´t kill anymore, pleas!" slowly vanishing like the person who spoke them. Really, using his last words for something meaningless like this, naturally Kira wouldn´t stop now that he had eliminated all that stood in his way. Light should have sad something worthwhile. But Kira had to admit that he must have been overwhelmed by the experience he just shared with the new god.

And who could blame him? A gift like this surely also affected a misguided heretic like Light.

But it did not matter any more. Light was gone and Kira also won this battle over their mind.

Kira´s smile turned into a lecherous grin.

This gave the word _mindfuck _a whole new meaning.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
